Unexpected
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Some things never turn out as planned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man it's cold out there." I hear my husband say as he walks through our front door.

"How was work?" I ask putting my book down.

"It was fantastic." He gives me a look with his sarcastic tone. He drops his suitcase onto the floor, which really annoys me. He knows it annoys me. I don't understand why he can't just set it down on that table near the door on his way to the bedroom.

"Pick up your briefcase." I say walking into the kitchen to check on dinner. Dinner looks like it's almost ready. I walk back into the living room and find my husband's briefcase in the same spot. Unmoved. I let out a big groan and pick up his briefcase and set it neatly on the table. Its purpose is actually just for decoration but I like to put his briefcase there. Only because when I used to put it in his office he would yell at me because he would forget his briefcase, or would be looking around for it and be late for work. I stomp into our bedroom and hear the shower, which is weird because Chandler took a shower earlier. I walk into the bathroom and find his clothes laying on the ground right next to the hamper. I pick up his clothes and toss his shirt into the hamper. I reach my hand into one of his pants pocket to make sure there's nothing in it. I pull out some keys, change, and his wallet and place them onto the counter. I put my hand in the other pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I hear the water turn off and watch as the curtain pulls open. I'm glaring at Chandler with his pants in one hand and his cigarettes and lighter in the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks grabbing a towel.

"You're smoking?"

He doesn't answer. He gets out of the shower and pulls on a robe. "What are you doing looking through my pants?"

"They were on the floor and I was putting them in the hamper."

"I can do that myself."

"Well if you would've done it I wouldn't have to do it. Why are you smoking?"

"Because I can." He says snatching the cigarettes and lighter out of my hand.

I throw his pants into the basket and follow him into our bedroom. "Give me those." I say ripping the box out of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"This." I walk over to a trash can and start breaking his cigarettes in half.

I can see the anger in his face. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I can." I say throwing the box in the trash. "Dinner's ready." I walk out into the kitchen and get everything ready. I quickly wash my hands and I sit down right when Chandler comes in.

"What's for dinner?"

"Fish."

"Ok." He says sitting down."So how was your day?"

"Great." I say in the same tone he used earlier. I hate my job. I work at a disgusting diner. A huge step down from the wonderful high class restaurant I used to work at. Now I literally flip burgers for a living. That usually sums up our dinner conversations. I usually ask him how work was but I already did that. We finish our dinner in complete silence. After dinner Chandler helps me with the dishes and we walk into the living room and watch some TV. "I'm ovulating." I say putting the remote on the coffee table. I look around the living room which is filled with beautiful Christmas decorations that Chandler has yet to compliment or notice. It took me an entire week to decorate the house. It was actually the most fun I've ever had since we moved.

"Ok." He yawns and turns off the tv. The only reason we have sex now is because we're trying to have a baby. We don't do it for the fun or the love of it anymore. It's definitely not as fun as it use to be. Life has certainly changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Hope you liked it. I haven't written in a while but i thought i'd write again. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly apply the mascara onto my eyelashes and stare at myself in the mirror. It's been a couple of nights since I've found the cigarettes. He doesn't hide his smoking anymore, he smokes everywhere now. Which is annoying because now our house smells like cigarettes and it's terrible. I guess he's smoking a lot more now than when I found them. I sort of wish I didn't find them. It will be Christmas soon and Chandler has still made no comment towards my beautiful decorations. Today at work I was watching this couple who have come in a few times and they were so in love all of those times. Every time I looked at them it reminded me of how Chandler and I used to be back home in New York. Ever since we've moved to Tulsa our relationship has been very rocky, very boring. I know it was my choice to come here with him, but I couldn't let him just leave that night. That night when I saw his sad face I knew I had to go with him. I want that back. I want to be that couple we once were. But neither of us are putting in that effort. So tonight I'm going to try. I arranged everything. I'm wearing a little black dress which was hiding in the back of my closet. I curled my hair just the way he likes, and made the entire house dark and romantic with candles. I made spaghetti, I know I could've done better but, by the time I finished planning I didn't really have enough time to prepare a real dinner. I walk out into the living room and see a candle that I missed. I walk over and put the lighter to it. I see the door open and I smile when I see Chandler. He plops his briefcase onto the floor, yes it really does bother me but I'm going to let it go tonight. "Hey you." I smile and do some sort of sexy pose.

"Hey." He says not looking at me as he walks towards our room talking on his cell phone and not noticing any of the decorations once again. "Why is it so dark?" He mumbles and switches the lights on and pulling out a cigarette and putting it into his mouth while walking to his office. Ok I'm really trying not to freak out here.

I follow him into his office and lean against the door frame. I smile and try to do the same pose I did earlier. "Hi there."

"Hey." He says not looking up from the stupid papers in front of him.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I say hoping he will look up.

"Alright Jim. I'll call you back. Ok. Bye." I stay in my position hoping that he will look up and tell me how beautiful I look. "What can I do for you?" He asks finally looking up. "I heard you say dinner is almost ready."

I give him a big smile and wait for the compliment, but after a while I realize he's not going to say anything. "What do you think?" I ask walking closer to him.

"Of what?" He asks flipping through some papers.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops a little. I cannot believe he didn't notice that I dressed up! I even shaved my legs for him! I turn around and leave the room. I walk into the living room and grab a wrapped box on the floor next to the couch and walk into the kitchen. How did he not notice? I place the plates filled with food onto the table and grab a bottle of wine, we haven't had that in a while. I turn around and see Chandler looking around the kitchen confused. "Hey." I say with a forced smile and sit down.

"What's the occasion?" He asks pointing at the candles with a small smile.

"Do you like it?"

He leans in and looks me in the eye for the first time in a long time. His eyes are so amazing, so blue, I can't believe I forgot how blue they were. "I love it, but not as much as I love that little dress." He smiles giving me a little wink.

A huge smile grows on my face. "You noticed." He did notice.

"Of course I noticed. You look absolutely.." He shakes his head with a smile and just stares at me. "Amazing." That's the look that I've been waiting for. That look always made me feel amazing. Whenever he would give me that look I would know how much he loved me without him having to say it.

"I have a surprise for you." I say handing him the gift.

"What's this?" He asks taking it from me. "Christmas isn't for a couple more days."

"I couldn't wait til Christmas."

"I have something to tell you." He says slowly unwrapping his gift.

"What is it?" I ask pouring wine into the wine glasses.

He finishes unwrapping it and pulls out a box. He opens the box and looks up at me. He looks shocked. Extremely shocked. Maybe this will help our marriage, make it better. "Monica.."

"I know." I smile and get up and wrap my arms around him. "Isn't it great?" I gently kiss him on the lips. I wait for a reaction and watch as his face goes from shocked to a little sad. It was supposed to go from shocked to happy. "Honey?"

----------------------------------------------

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"New York?" Chandler said with a tiny small sad laugh.

"Yea.. don't you think it's great?" I ask sitting down on his thighs and wrap an arm around his neck. "We'll get to see our friends and we'll get to see Emma. She's so adorable in her pictures and she's grown so much." I smile and reach across the table for my glass of wine. I really don't want to move from his lap. I'm extremely comfortable where I am. It would be perfect if Chandler kissed me and told me I'm beautiful and he loves the present. I can feel him gently massaging my butt which feels incredible. If only I had thought of this earlier, sex would be so much better.

"Mon.. I can't talk to you seriously if your sitting on my lap." He says giving me a gentle push off and puts the plane tickets on the table. I quickly get up and walk over to my seat trying to be sexy, as I sit down I can see that Chandler is smiling at me. He's so cute. Why would he want to be serious with me? Tonight is supposed to be a fun romantic night, not serious. I should be sitting on him getting my butt massaged! "I can't go to New York." His face quickly changes.

"Why?" I say in a high pitched voice, which sounded pretty weird.

"I have to work." That's why I never tried this earlier. He's always busy with work. What a mood killer.

"You always have to work!" I cross my arms.

"But hey, I have meetings in California." He smiles. "That means we get to spend the holidays in California and not Tulsa"

California? California! Who spends the holidays in California? "But we're supposed to be spending the holidays with our friends and family. None of our friends or family will be in California." I drain my wine glass and set the empty glass on the table.

"We'll be together." He says taking my hand. "I know things between us haven't been great, but I want to start over. I want to be us again when we get back. I don't want this awkward thing between us. Ever since we've moved this awkwardness has gotten.. more awkward. I know you hate Tulsa, and I'm sorry, I hate it too, but I'm really trying hard to get us home. I don't want the awkwardness to go away and come back when we come home. Come on honey." He gives my hand small kisses that tickle. I need to do this more often."It's time we get our marriage back on track."

I agree. I'm about to give in when it hits me. I don't want to go to California! I want to spend the holidays with my friends. Whom I miss. I have been here for at least 6 months without seeing any of my friends or family. I've been waiting so long for this.I didn't even get to see them for Thanksgiving! Thanksgiving was terrible. Chandler and I ended up going to his boss' Thanksgiving dinner which was not very good. The turkey was dry and everything wasn't right. He didn't even think of me when he accepted the invitation! He left the table with the boss and 2 other employees to do some work. Who works on Thanksgiving? So I sat at the table with people I didn't know and listened to stupid stories about I don't remember.. I was really mad. I was so mad. I want to see my family and friends! I yank my hand away. "No. Chandler I want to be with our friends on Christmas I don't want to spend Christmas in some hotel room."

"You would stay in a hotel in New York anyway."

"Rachel might let us stay at her apartment. I mean it is our old apartment. We gave it to her. And I meant that I don't want to spend Christmas with your stupid co-workers!"

"I understand that you don't want to go but I have to go because if I don't I get fired, and we can't afford for me to get fired."

"Fine." I say crossing my arms. I want to argue against that because it's not true and I know it. We have so much saved up right now. We haven't gotten anything since we got to Tulsa. His company pays for the rent, bills, car, gas, all of it. There is no shopping here so I haven't really purchased anything at all. If it weren't for Rachel we'd be wearing the same clothes everyday.

"Thank you honey. I promise I'll.."

"I'm not going." I say simply and pick up a fork.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to go to New York." I say reaching across the table and taking one of the tickets.

-------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews! hope you liked this chapter. please review this. **


	4. Chapter 4

I pull my suitcase towards Chandler's office and sigh. He hasn't been talking to be at all since the whole New York thing. That night was absolutely horrible. It was supposed to be a romantic night, but he ended up leaving in the middle of our very quiet dinner. He grabbed his stuff from his office and left. He came home around 3 in the morning and slept on the couch. I stand in the doorway of Chandler's office and watch him work. "Hey." I say after a while. "I'm leaving."

"Ok." He says looking up at me and nods. "Have a safe flight." He gives me a small forced smile.

"Thanks." I give him the same smile. "I'm sorry." He doesn't say anything. I walk over to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." I haven't kissed him in a very long time, and I haven't said those words in a long time.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back."

"Chandler you mean everything to me. But I have to go home. I have to see everybody. I miss them."

"So do I Monica."

"Why can't you just take a break and come with me? You have vacation time. Take it. You've been working so hard I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Monica I can't. I have to go to this meeting. Everyone does. If I don't go to this damn meeting then I'm fired. I have been working my ass off to get us out. Why don't you get that?"

"I do get it! I understand! Ever since we moved you have been pushing me away."

"I have not been pushing you away."

"Yes you have! You're always mad at me."

"I am not always mad at you."

"Yes you are. I'm scared to talk to you. You've been getting mad easily."

"I thought you were leaving."

"We don't even talk. You haven't even complimented my Christmas decorations!"

"They're beautiful ok. How's that?"

"You don't mean that."

"You're right." He says throwing his pen down and facing me. "I don't mean it because I don't care about the stupid Christmas decorations! I'm sorry that I don't stare at your stupid decorations and admire them. I really don't care. I don't think I ever cared. I just pretended to care because I loved you. "

I feel like crying, but I won't. I can't. I just nod. He said because I loved you. Does that mean he doesn't love me anymore? "Ok, have a safe flight to California." I walk over to my suitcase and grab a wrapped box and hand it to him. "Merry Christmas." I bought him a watch. A gorgeous watch. It took a while to get but I got it. Rachel helped ship it over from New York. There were lots of emails and pictures. But I found the perfect one. "I'll see you later." I say and lean in to kiss him on the cheek but he purposely moves his face to meet my lips. We share a passionate kiss and he pulls me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and touches my cheek. "I know I've been a jerk, I've been stressed and I've been taking it out on you and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I really do love your decorations."

I stare at him for a while. I miss him. A smile creeps onto my face and he smiles back. "I'm sorry I'm not going to California with you." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there with you. We'll make things work... I promise."

"I hope so." I whisper as I lay may head on his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot believe I'm finally home. I'm in New York. I reach into my purse and look for my phone. I have to call Rachel because I've been everywhere and I can't seem to find any of my friends. I'm standing outside of Rachel's apartment right now. I really wanted to surprise everyone. Nobody knew I was coming. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Mon! What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Monica is it really noisy? We're in the Bahamas at the beach right now."

"The Bahamas?"

"Yea didn't we tell you we were going to the Bahamas for the holidays?"

"No." I say with a little laugh. "Actually you didn't."

"Sorry. We just thought since you and Chandler were going to be in Tulsa we'd come here and spend the holidays another way. It wouldn't have been the same without you and Chandler anyway. I mean it's not really Christmas without your perfect tree and your wonderful food and cookies and Chandler's stupid reindeer jokes."

"Oh.."

"Yea. Sorry we forgot to tell you. I'll call you later ok Mon? I have to feed Emma."

"Ok. Tell everybody I said hi and I miss them."

"Alright. Bye sweetie tell Chandler we say the same."

"Bye." I sigh and throw my phone into my purse. Why do things like this always happen to me? And why didn't they invite us on this trip? We always go on trips together! And how do you just forget to tell people about big trips like that! What am I going to do? I look at my watch. I could probably make it to California with Chandler. I quickly leave the building and head for the airport. I should've just gone to California with Chandler. I'm a terrible wife. I mean who leaves their husbands on Christmas for their friends and family? Chandler is my family and friend. He's also my husband. He should be mad at me. The airport is packed with tons and tons of people. I'm not too big on airports. I stand in a very long line and wait. After a very long time I finally get to the front.

"Hi how can I help you?" A woman with a huge smile asks.

"Yes I'd like a ticket to Tulsa, Oklahoma please."

"Alright." The lady types away and does some stuff on her computer and I pay for my ticket. "It will be a few hours. You're lucky the tickets are almost sold out. We have one more left." That's weird because I never really thought of Tulsa as a very big Christmas/holiday place.

The airport is extremely crowded. I look around the airport and see lots of different people. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to find an extremely attractive man standing behind me. "Yes?" He has brown hair and blue eyes. He has that sort of bad boy look to him that is always sexy in a man.

"You dropped this." He said handing me my white sweater.

"Oh thanks." I smile taking my sweater.

"No problem." He smiles back. "So where are you headed?"

"Tulsa."

"You're kidding." He laughed. "So am I." He said showing me his ticket. "I actually got the last ticket."

"Oh really." I smile.

"Where are you sitting?"

"Umm.." I take my ticket out and look for the seat number. "F2"

"F1." He smiled. "We can be airplane buddies. You want to go get some coffee? The plane doesn't leave for a while, and I'd like to get to know my airplane buddy"

"Sure." I smile. This guy is really nice. I follow him to a little coffee shop.

"You like coffee right?" He asked opening the door for me.

"I love it." I smile and walk in.

"So what do you want?"

"I'll take a latte."

"Ok." He says as we get into the semi long line.

"I don't think I got your name.."

"Alex. You?"

"Monica." We are getting closer to the front of the line.

"That's a beautiful name." He says in a sort of low voice that makes me smile. We are now at the front of the line. "I'll have a latte for the beautiful lady and I'll take a black coffee." He pays for the coffee and we walk over to an empty table. The cutest thing is that he actually pulls out my chair for me. How sweet is that? I mean Chandler doesn't even do that. "Thank you." I smile and sit down.

"So where are you from?"

"New York, but since my husband got transferred to Tulsa I've been living there for a few months."

"You're married?"

I nod and show him my ring. Did I not tell him I was married? I must have. And even if I didn't it's obvious I mean I'm wearing a wedding ring.

"That's great. He's not here is he? I mean it would be bad if we left him out there."

"Oh no." I shake my head. "He's at home getting ready to go to California. I'm kind of hoping I'll get there before he leaves. Where are you from?"

"I lived in Boston til high school and then my parents moved me to New York."

"Why are you going to Tulsa then?"

He took a sip of coffee."Family." There's a pause and he sips his coffee again. "My aunt just moved there so I thought I'd visit her."

"That's sweet." I smile and drink my latte. "I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead... I'll be here." He smiles.

I smile and walk to the bathroom. I use the bathroom and walk back out to the table. Alex is reaching into his jacket pocket. "I'm back." I say sitting down.

"Welcome back." He says taking his hand out of his pocket giving me a big smile. His teeth are incredibly white and his smile is just amazing.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask drinking my latte.

_------------------------------------------------_

**Thanks so much for no reviews. I guess you really didn't like that chapter. here's another chapter. i'm hoping for some reviews. that would be nice. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have a slight headache but feel extremely comfortable. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a big beautiful room, in a big comfy bed. Am I in California? This is really a nice hotel room. I must've been really drunk to not remember coming to California. I feel something cold around my wrists and look up. I'm handcuffed to the bed. Wow I must've been really drunk to not remember having sex with Chandler. I didn't even know we had handcuffs. I smile and wonder if Chandler is getting me breakfast or working. Probably getting me breakfast. He would never leave me handcuffed in bed. I don't know why he wouldn't just order room service, probably wanted it to be more romantic. I see the door knob twist and close my eyes to pretend like I'm sleeping. I can hear him walking in. I wait for him to lightly touch the side of my face and kiss my forehead, something he always does when he comes back to bed, or he just stares at me while I sleep. I wait for it, but it doesn't feel like he's near me. I slowly open my eyes and look at the face that is not my husband. It is the guy from the airport. What is he doing in my hotel room. "You are not my husband." I say sitting up awkwardly because of the handcuffs.

He laughs. "No I'm not."

"You are the guy from the airport." Oh my god he is not wearing a shirt! He is not wearing a shirt! He needs shirt to cover up his amazingly tan and nice... He needs to put on a shirt!

He nods with another laugh. "I am."

I laugh as well when I realize I might've gotten drunk and slept with him. Oh my god! "We didn't..." I gestured towards the both of us. "You know.."

"No." He shakes his head. Thank god! I could never deal with cheating on Chandler. "You were completely passed out. I brought you to my place."

"Oh.. Thanks." I smile. He's so nice. But why am I handcuffed to the bed? "What's with the handcuffs?"

"Make sure you wouldn't leave."

I give him a weird look. "Excuse me?"

"If I didn't have you handcuffed to the bed you would've just run out of here."

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because you're beautiful."

I smile at the compliment. "What time is it? I probably missed my husband's flight to California." I say pulling open the comforter. "I better get going can you unlock these?" I ask holding out my hand as much as I can.

"No." He says simply and gets up. "You're not leaving."

What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's probably just joking. "Haha. Very funny. My husband is going to be so surprised when I show up." I smile and hold up the handcuffs again.

He smiles. "I'm serious. You're not leaving."

My smile fades away and I just look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not leaving. You're staying here."

"But I have to go to California."

"You're staying with me." He smiles. "I know you want me. We'll be happy." He puts his hand on the back on my head and I just stare at him completely confused. He leans in and I'm still confused. The closer he gets the more I realize what he's doing. I quickly, and forcefully, push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I scream.

"What the hell do you think I was going to do?"

"Kiss me!" I yell.

"Yea I was going to kiss you!" He yells back.

"I'm married!"

"I know!"

"Then why the hell are you trying to kiss me?"

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at me.

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm married. Please uncuff me now."

"Hungry? I'll bring you some food."

"No uncuff me!" I scream.

"I wasn't kidding. You're not leaving." He says leaving the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it's taken so long I've had so much stuff to do with school. I wanted to update earlier but I couldn't. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

I've been sitting in this bed for the longest time crying. "I need to use the bathroom." I say watching that creep walk into the room. To think I thought he was attractive.

"I thought you'd need to at some point." He smiles unlocking me. He grabs my wrist and leads me out of the room. "The bathroom is.." He points to a door and I break free from his grasp. I begin to run towards a door with a peephole, but he grabs me and pushes me onto the ground pinning me down. "Let's get it straight. You're not leaving. If you try to leave again I will kill you're husband. That is a promise." His face is turning red. "Got it?" He yells. I felt a little spit land on my face

"Yes." I whisper.

"I can't hear you!" He screams even louder.

"Yes." I say allowing the tears to run down the sides of my face. "Please get off."

He gets off of me and helps me up. "Do you really need to use the restroom?"

I nod and walk to the door he originally pointed to. Tears continue to fall rapidly as I walk towards the door. I will never see my husband, my friends or family ever again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He calls after me as I reach the door. No he wasn't. He wasn't sorry. I walk into the bathroom and lean against the door, and looking around the clean white bathroom. I'm crying more than ever. I look at the window right in front of me and walk over and lightly touch it. It's sunny and beautiful out. I could probably fit through that window. That guy doesn't even know Chandler's name. Or does he? Did I tell him? I wish I could be out there. Wherever. I wish I was with Chandler, wrapped in his arms. I know that wouldn't happen even if I did go with Chandler. He'd be working and I'd be with the other wives. He works so much. I really do understand why, that's why I give him his space. I want to climb ou..

I hear a little knock on the door "You in there?"

I quickly turn around. I can't leave. Chandler will not die because of me. "Yea." I say walking towards the sink. "I'll be out in a bit ok?"

"Ok."

I look at myself in the mirror and I have never looked so awful. I sigh and use the bathroom. When I finish I slowly open the door and see that man standing in front of me. "Hi." I say terrified. Was I in too long? Do I get in trouble for that? What exactly is he going to do to me?

"I have to go to a Christmas party tonight. And you're my date."

"I.. I am?"

"Yes. You're going to be civil and act like a real date. You will make me look good, and go along with whatever I say. If you even attempt to leave, make a huge scene, or tell anybody about this I will, without a doubt, kill your husband."

---------------------------------------------

We enter the party scene. I can tell the night is going to be filled with stuffy rich people. We are holding hands. Awkward? Absolutely. His hands are not like Chandler's at all. Chandler has the softest hands. It's because of the hand cream that I make him use but he loves the smell. "Alex is that you?" I turn my head in the direction of the voice and see a skinny tall blonde woman wearing a revealing red dress. "Oh my god it is!" She squeals and runs over to him and wraps her arms around him. "I haven't seen you since your parents New Years party! Which was like a year ago. Where've you been?"

"Very busy." He smiles and looks at me.

"Doing what? Parties in Italy and not inviting me? I heard you guys caused a lot of trouble." She laughs. She looks down at me and her face goes from a laughing smile to a disgusted smile. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is my girlfrienn..."

"Kate." I interrupt him and hold out my hand for a handshake. I don't want these people to know my name. If I'm going to pretend to be someone then I want to fully be a different person. Even though I really can't be a fully different person.

She lightly shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Samantha, Alex and I go way back. So how long have you 2 been dating?" She smiles at Alex.

"Seven amazing months." He says wrapping his arms around my waste and pecking my cheek.

"Your parents didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"My parents don't know. I wanted to surprise them. She's a keeper." He says rubbing my back, I put a stop to this by putting my hand behind my back and pushing his hand away.

This girl obviously likes him. She's gorgeous why doesn't he want her? Why does he want me? He's obviously loaded with money, and attractive. He can have anyone. Why me? "Alex you are too cute." Samantha smiles at him sweetly and places a hand on his shoulder.

He turns his head and I see the look on his face completely change. He quickly turns his head back and forces a smile. "Kate darling," He starts gently pushing me "Why don't we go get some champagne."

"Alexander!" I turn around and see a woman and a man stand next to Samantha. "Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"Mother I did not see you. I've been looking for you all night." He says walking over to her to give her a hug. "Hey dad how have you been?" He says shaking his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wow Alex looks exactly like his dad just younger.

Alex gives a nervous laugh. "Dad.."

"You haven't been to work in 3 weeks! You won't answer your damn phone when I call. What the hell have you been up to?"

"Dad I've been busy.."

"Doing what?! Parties? You're a grown man Alex, act like one!" Alex's father just gave him the same look Alex gave me when he pinned me down.

"Have you met Alex's new girlfriend?" Samantha smiles and gives me a look.

"Great another little slut."

Alex gives his dad a look and walks over to me and takes my hand. "This is Kate."

"She is your girlfriend?" His mother says in complete shock. Do I look that bad? I didn't pick this dress. He gave me this dress to wear. I think it's beautiful. It's a knee length navy cocktail dress.

"Yes. She's been my girlfriend for 7 months now."

"She is beautiful!" His mother says getting closer to me and she seems to be examining me. "Beautiful eyes. Perfect skin. Oh my goodness Chris look at her!" She says looking over at her husband.

"I'm Chris." He smiles and holds out his hand.

I shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rebecca. Alexander's mother." She smiles and gives me a little hug. "7 months huh? Do I hear wedding bells?" She smiles at her husband.

"I certainly hope not." Samantha says in complete disgust. "7 months is a very short relationship. They probably don't know anything about each other." She has no idea.

"Kate, Samantha if you don't mind I'd like to speak to my son." Rebecca says taking his hand and leading him not too far away. "Alexander I am so proud of you!" She says lightly but loud enough for me to hear. "She is beautiful! You two will have beautiful children! Why have we not met her?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and be sure of the relationship. I wanted you to approve."

"We certainly do approve." Chris smiles and looks over at me. I smile back. "She doesn't look like one of those hippie girls you like so much. She's the perfect wife for you." I am laughing inside. These people don't even know me and they want me to marry his son. I'M MARRIED! I want to scream that. Part of me feels sorry for Alex, but for the most part I really hate him.

I turn around and see Samantha standing next to me. She smiles. "You know I would have never guessed you were Alex's girlfriend. He always goes for the wild ones. You don't seem so wild."

"No.. I'm not." I smile.

"You seem like a nice girl. So I think I should tell you that Alex is not a one woman type of guy. He flirts, dates around, never faithfu..."

I look over at Alex and I can hear that they are no longer talking about me. His father is now yelling at him and I feel the need to save him I have to. I know he's been a complete ass but I know when my mom criticizes me I wish for someone to save me. "Excuse me." I say and walk over to Alex. "I'm sorry for interrupting but sweetie you need to get something to eat. Now I know you're going to say you're in the middle of an important conversation but remember what the doctor said. You have to eat every 3 hours. And I know you did not eat that sandwich I made you today. So come on. This can finish later." I take his hand and slowly lead him away.

"Thank you so much." He says as we walk away.

"Did you hear that Chris? She fixes him sandwiches!" I hear his mother say in complete excitement.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I know it's been forever since I've updated! I've been so busy. Happy New Year everyone! Please please please review. I promise the next update won't be that long. Please review! thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

We arrive back at his apartment. I now know we are in New York and nowhere near Tulsa. The night was boring. I was right lots of rich stuffy people. His parents showed me off to everyone and I was admired like an object. "Why me?" I ask as he pulls out a beer from the fridge.

"You're perfect." He said with a simple laugh.

"I'm not perfect."

"Trust me. It doesn't get more perfect than you." He takes a huge gulp of his beer and looks at me.

"Why me? Out of all the women in the world you pick me. Why me? Samantha obviously was attracted to you. She wants you. She's beautiful. Why not her? I'm married."

"I swear if you bring up the fact that you are married one more time I'm going to hit you!" He yells.

The intensity in his voice scares me. "Why me?" I ask sitting on a stool.

"I told you. You're perfect. Samantha is as fake as a doll."

"So what am I? Arm candy? An object?"

"Of course not. "

"So what am I going to do around here? Just sit around? Not have a life? Look pretty for you all the time?" I never knew I'd think this, but I wish I were in Tulsa.

He took a big gulp of his beer and sat silently for a while. "You know what? You can cook and clean for me. That's what you're going to do. You're going to do whatever the hell I tell you to do." I watch as he grabs his bottle of beer and smashes it onto the floor. "Clean that." He says getting up and stepping on the glass as he walks to get another beer.

"You're kidding." I laugh. I can't believe I've been letting a guy like this push me around all day. He doesn't scare me. I'm not scared of anyone. I am tough. I've always been tough, why have I all of a sudden become scared of a guy like this. I'm not cleaning that. Why am I taking this crap. He's not really going to kill Chandler if I leave. I can get up and leave right now and he couldn't do anything to me. He's probably too scared.

"No I'm not." He says opening the bottle in his hand. "Clean that." He drinks his beer and stares at me.

"Why don't you?" I find myself walking over to him and smashing the bottle in his hands onto the ground. The bottle breaks into little pieces and beer is everywhere. A small smile spreads across my face and I look at him. He looks really mad like when he pinned me down earlier. I stare at him a little longer and my smile grows as I realize he's not going to do anything to me. I shake my head and turn around, but before I could take a step I'm whipped around and feel his fist slamming into my face. I slip because of the beer on the floor and fall to the ground. He hit me. He hit me HARD. Nobody has ever hit me like that before. I'm holding onto my face crying and I think a piece of glass cut my arm

"Who the hell do you think you are? Not scared of me? Want me to hit you again? Want me to hit you harder? Don't you dare think you can pull shit like that on me. Now clean this mess up." He says stepping on the glass towards the fridge for another beer.

-----------

I've been gone for four months. Four of the most miserable months of my life. I've been stuck in the apartment cooking and cleaning. Cooking and cleaning. Those were my favorite things to do. Cook and clean. I don't enjoy it anymore. I hate it. Alex is the biggest ass I've ever met. He's at work right now and I'm just sitting in his living room. I wish I could leave. I tried to leave once, but Alex was steps ahead of me. The first time he left me alone, the first thing I did was run for the door, but he locked it from outside. I couldn't open any of his windows. None of his phones or computers worked. He had taken my cell phone when I was knocked out the night he abducted me. I wonder if anyone tried to look for me, if anyone misses me. I hope someone tried. I hope Chandler misses me. I think about this all the time. Everyday, every chance I get to myself. He probably found a girlfriend. Chandler is looking amazing as he gets older. I miss him. I jump when I hear the front door open and find Alex walking in. "What are you doing?" He asks taking his coat off.

"I'm just sitting here." I shrug.

"Shouldn't you be making dinner?"

"I'm tired."

"Well I'm really hungry and don't feel like going out tonight."

"Make something for yourself."

"Make something for myself? Last time I did that I burned down a quarter of my parents kitchen. Get up and make my dinner!"

"Can't I make it later? I'm tired."

"No. I'm starving!"

"Order pizza."

"I had pizza for lunch. I'm not eating it again. Now go make my damn dinner!"

"I'm tired!"

"I don't care!" He screams yanking me up, making me fall and hit my nose on the coffee table.

My nose hurts SO much! I get up and sit back onto the couch and touch my nose. I watch as blood drips onto my clothes. "This really hurts." I say putting my head up. I grab a few tissues off the coffee table and hold it against my nose.

"You're always complaining."

I give out a small laugh. "I wonder why."

"Go make my dinner."

"My nose is bleeding."

"Well stick some tissues up your nose and make my dinner."

"You're such a jerk."

"Oh please. I am so nice to you. You just don't notice it."

"I don't notice it? Demanding me to make your dinner, forcing me up making me fall and hit my nose is nice? Hitting me every time I do something wrong is nice? Giving me a new damn bruise every day is nice? Taking me away from my life is nice?"

"You know you live a better life here so quit your complaining. Everything here is probably 10 times more expensive then your crap at home."

"Money doesn't mean everything Alex."

"Well it means a whole lot."

"My stuff may be cheaper but my life was so much better. So much better before I met you."

"I'm pretty sure you were really into me when you first met me."

"I was not."

"Oh please. You were all over me."

"Ok keep telling yourself that." I roll my eyes and grab some more tissues.

He forcefully grabs me by the hair and gets close to me. "I want my dinner. I'm going to go take a shower. When I get out I want a good dinner sitting at the table waiting for me to eat. Got that?" He says pulling my hair even harder. I feel tears rimming my eyes and I nod my head.

"I'm sorry." I find myself saying hoping he'll let go.

"That's right. Now go make my dinner." He says giving me a push.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm holding a bag of ice against the side of my stomach. I was sucking up some crumbs with a miniature vacuum while Alex was watching basketball. I couldn't hear him when he said to turn it off so he took it from me and threw it at me. I think I'm used to the cold against my skin. It seems like I put a bag of ice to a new bruise everyday. "Hey can you make some sandwiches? Jeff and Mike are coming over."

"Yea." I reply. I've learned just to say yes because I don't like getting hit. I hate his friends. They are the most immature jerks I've ever met, I mean they act like they are still in highschool. They are just like Alex, they all want to be like Alex. He walks over to me and I look up. "I'll get started on those now." I say putting the bag of ice down.

"Ouch." He says touching the bruise on my stomach. "Did I throw it that hard?"

"What do you think." I say pulling down my shirt.

He puts a finger under my chin and I look up confused. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't really mean to throw it..."

"Yea right." I whisper.

"I'm serious. I'm really sorry. It's just that when I get into my games I get irrated easily."

"It really hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry." He says as his face gets closer to mine. He puts a hand on my back and he's about to kiss me when I manage to push him away.

"I'll make those sandwiches."

"What is wrong with you?!" He yells throwing the bag of ice at me. "You haven't had sex in months! Why won't you sleep with me?"

He is pathetic! Did he really think we had a moment or something? What the hell made him think I would sleep with him because he said he was sorry? He's such an idiot! "You're not my husband."

"Are you serious?" I nod. "You won't sleep with me because I'm not your husband? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You're stupid husband is probably screwing some girl right now! You need to get over your husband. Face it. You're never going to see him, and you're never going to have sex with him ever again. So get over it and lets have sex."

I don't know why there are tears streaming down my cheeks but there are. Chandler is not screwing some other girl. He would never do that to me. He would never cheat on me... Unless he's thinking I'm cheating on him now... but still he would never cheat on me! What if he is? What if he's sleeping with some other girl right now? Oh my god! My husband is screwing some hot girl! No he's not. No I choose to believe he is not screwing some other girl. "My husband would never cheat on me!"

Alex gives out a loud laugh. "Are you kidding me?You've been gone for almost half a year, of course he's screwing someone else. He probably thought you left him and did the right thing and moved on. Nobody can wait that long to have sex."

"I can."

"I take that back... except for you."

"My husband wouldn't sleep with someone else."

"Why wouldn't he? You've been gone for a long time now. He's probably thinking my stupid wife left me. Give me some hot chick I can screw."

I shake my head "No he's not!" I scream hitting him. "He's looking for me."

Alex laughs. "Yea right. If he was looking for you don't you think he would've found you by now?" That's true... I mean does it really take that long to find someone? Maybe he isn't looking for me.

"Well you've gone almost half a year without sex."

He laughs. "Are you kidding me? I have sex all the time."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I'm not stupid enough to bring girls here but I have plenty of sex. I go on dates. I see women. You are not the only woman in my life. I have plenty of those. Where the hell do you think I go at night when there isn't a game on TV or having poker night?"

"Then why don't you keep them here? Why do you need me here? I don't understand!"

"I've told you! You're perfect!" He yells.

"I'm sure the women you go out with are much better than I am. Why do I need to stay? Why are you doing this to me?"

"No you are perfect. The women I go out with are not even close to perfect. My parents would never accept the girls I date."

"What?"

"Nothing.." He says looking away. "Start on those sandwiches. Those guys should be here soon." He walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

_"Happy anniversary honey." I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and kisses on my neck as I sleep._

_"Mmm..." I say with a smile as I open my eyes. Right in front of me is Chandler and another girl. I can't see her face, but he's kissing her. What is he doing? It's our anniversary. Ours. Not theirs! Why is he with another woman in front of me? Why would he do that? _

_"I love you so much, I'm so glad my wife isn't here." He smiles kissing here again._

_If these aren't his arms... whose are they? I turn around and find Alex giving me an evil smile. "Your husband did move on. Lets have sex." He says touching my face._

_I sit up and turn my head towards Chandler and the other girl. Her face is a blur. "I love you." Chandler says again. "I love you more than I ever loved... anyone."_

_"He never loved you. Nobody could ever love you." Alex says touching my hair._

_Tears are running down my cheeks. I run towards Chandler and the girl and touch his arm. He doesn't notice me. He doesn't care I'm here. What's wrong with him? I open my mouth to say something but nothing will come out. I continue trying to get Chandler's attention, but he just won't look at me. Why isn't anything coming out of my mouth? I am now slapping Chandler's arm while trying to get the girl away from him. I'm trying to pry his arms off of her, but nothing's happening. They don't even notice me, they just keep going at it. I can't say anything. Why can't I say anything?_

_"He doesn't care. He loves her, and is happy you're gone." Alex says trying to pull me away from Chandler, but I won't let go. I'm still trying to scream his name, but he won't even look at me. He's looking at the girl lovingly. Alex finally yanks me away from Chandler and we float away. I scream as tears flow down my cheeks, and Alex laughs hysterically._

My eyes shoot open and I look around. I hate that dream. It keeps coming back and just won't go away. The only good thing about it is seeing Chandler's face. I mean the dreams are always a little different, but I still hate them. I mean they usually don't start off with happy anniversary... Oh my god! Today is my anniversary to Chandler! I can feel the tears drip down my face. I want to be home spending my anniversary with my husband. I hear the door fly open and I look up. I look at the clock and back at the door. "It's 3:20"

"Get out of bed!" Alex says pulling me out of bed.

"What's going on?" I ask wiping the tears off my face.

"My parents are coming!" He yells flipping the lights on. "My parents are coming TODAY and this place is a mess, there's no food for them to eat, you look awful. Come on." He says pulling me out of the room.

"It's 3 in the morning!"

"Yea I know! And we are so behind! My parents are coming at 5 tonight! Everything needs to be PERFECT! So I need you to start cleaning the bathrooms, I'll go find all of the gifts my parents sent and put them out. So start cleaning!" He says running towards a closet. I don't want to clean. I just want to go back to bed and cry. No, I want to be in my bed holding my husband. "Why the hell are you just standing there? We're losing precious time!" He screams.

I nod and walk towards a closet with cleaning supplies. This is how I will be spending my 3rd wedding anniversary. I know more tears want to come out but I won't let them. I won't think about my anniversary again today. I can't.

* * *

I slowly apply some red lip gloss to my lips. I put the tube of lip gloss into a little black pouch and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is down and a little wavy, I'm wearing a beautiful red dress, it's almost similar to a dress that I have at home, it's got a low neckline, and it has a pretty revealing back. It's beautiful and expensive, wow is it expensive. Alex bought tons of dresses and threw a huge bag at me. He made me try on every single dress for him so he could pick which dress I would be wearing tonight. All of them were beautiful and expensive. I looked at all of the price tags and wow. The dress that I have that is similar to this one was expensive but most definitely not as expensive as this. Oh there's a big bruise on my leg. 

"Shit!" Alex screams and runs into the room. "My parents are almost here come on!" He says fixing his red tie. "Let me look at you." He says staring me up and down. "Crap we didn't cover up that bruise. Alright.. you slipped. Other than that you look gorgeous." He smiles. "Beautiful." The door bell rings and makes Alex jump. "CRAP!" He screams. "Ok. It's ok." He calms himself down looks in the mirror and checks his teeth. "Alright, lets go." He says taking my hand. He plasters a huge smile on his face and opens the door. "Mom, dad" He gives his mom a hug and shakes his dad's hand. "Glad you came, come on in."

"I missed you so much sweetheart." Alex's mother says giving her son a kiss. "Kate. You look stunning!" She looks at me a little while longer, "Actually, you look just like someone on television.. I don't know who, oh gosh I wish I did, but I know I've seen someone who looks like you on television." She smiles. Kate? I'm not Kate, that's not my .. oh yea I remember I wanted to use another name. "Even more beautiful than the last time we saw you." She gives Alex an approving look and looks back at me. I wish my mother would tell me I'm beautiful.

"Thank you." I smile.

"You do look phenomenal." Alex's dad gives me an approving look.

"She is great isn't she." Alex smiles putting an arm around me.

"What is that?" Alex's dad asks giving a somewhat disgusted look.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Alex's mother looks at her husband and down at what he's looking at. He's looking at my bruise. "Oh my.. is that a birthmark? Some sort of... skin condition.."

Alex looks down and stares at the bruise. "No mom. My beautiful Kate slipped on some water the other night. I accidentally knocked over a cup and went to get a towel to clean it and Kate came home, didn't see it, and slipped. I'm so sorry about that again sweetie." He kisses my cheek.

Grosse. "I'm going to go get appetizers." I smile and walk into the kitchen, wiping my face with my hand. I find the tray that I set up and pick it up. I sigh and slowly walk back into the room.

"Alexander, Kate is just perfect for you." His mother smiles and sips a glass of wine.

"Becky.." Chris says gesturing towards me.

She looks at me and smiles. "Hi there darling. I was just telling Alexander how perfect you are for him. Beautiful children... speaking of which.. when will I be getting these beautiful grandchildren? and this beautiful young lady as my daughter in law?" She looks at Alex who just smiles. Never. I will never marry that jerk and I will never have his kids.

"Mother, I haven't even talked to Kate about this yet.. I'm sure it can wait." He smiles and hands me a glass of wine.

"Well we can talk about this now." Rebecca flashes her husband a huge smile and looks at me. "So do you think there is a future for the 2 of you? Your father and I certainly see a beautiful one." She smiles and touches her husband's arm.

Alex smiles at me and then looks at his parents. "Yes we see one as well, just not so soon. We like to take things slow." I would never marry you, idiot. I sip my glass of wine, oh it is good. They are still talking about the subject of marriage and I just sit here drinking my wine. I wonder what Chandler is doing right now. I remember our last anniversary... he was so romantic. He took me out to my favorite restaurant, bought me beautiful red roses, took me out for a long romantic... no that was 2 years ago.. what did we do last year? I don't remember last years anniversary... Hmm... Oh wait I do! He forgot our last anniversary! I remember because we were in Tulsa, and I thought he was going to plan something big and romantic, but he forgot. I mean he made up for it later but he forgot last year. I wonder if he forgot this year. "Kate honey..." I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look up at Alex. "Yes?" I say a little irritated.

"My mother asked you a question."

"I didn't hear the question." I look at his mother who is smiling at me sweetly. She has the most enormous wedding ring.

"I just said that you haven't said much all night, what are your thoughts on marriage and your future with my son? Do you think you want to get married soon?"

"I uh..." How the hell am I supposed to answer that? I don't know what to say, I hate this guy!

"Of course she does." Alex smiles and puts his hand on my back giving me an incredibly hard pinch that really hurts. It's one of those pinches where you know you're going to get a bruise. He sips his wine and pinches me even harder. It hurts. He gives my skin one more big pinch.

"Ow!" I scream standing up.

He gives me a look and forces a smile onto his face. "What's wrong baby?"

"You pinched me!"

"Babe, my parents are here, I don't think they want to hear that." He says giving out a little laugh and taking my hand trying to make me sit.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you hurting me! You know what today is? Today is my 3rd wedding anniversary! Instead of being with my husband, the man that I love, I am stuck here with your pathetic ass! And I'm stupid enough to put on a fake smile and act nice for your parents, and the fact that you still find some way to hurt me really makes me mad. " I scream and turn around to face his parents. I don't know what has gotten into me, or what happened but I just can't stop my mouth from moving. Maybe it is the wine. "You're son is a jerk. I've never loved him, I never will. I hate him. I hate him with ever fiber in my body. He abducted me, kept me in this place, abused me, and treated me like a slave. He took me away from my life so he can show me off to you because you don't like the women that he dates. Well get over it because the woman that you do like, that you think is dating your son is taken. I'm not who you think I am. I don't love your son and I'm not going to play along anymore. The only reason I am playing along is because you're son threatened to kill my husband. " I feel a drop of water on my arm and look down. I'm crying. There are tears running down my cheeks that I hadn't noticed before. "I love my husband." I turn to Alex and stare him straight in the eyes. "I hate you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris stands up and looks at his son and I with a furious look.

"Katie, sweetheart, I think you've had a little too much to drink." Alex says giving me a look that says I'm going to pay for what I just said.

"Is this true Alexander?"

I can tell he's trying to think hard. "Do you think it's true? Why would I abduct a girl just to show her off to you? Kate if you want to break up with me then do so, don't make a huge scene in front of my parents."

"This bruise is from your son." I say showing them the huge bruise that they saw earlier. "I slipped because he pushed me. There is no reason for me to make this stuff up. I want to get out of here. I want to go home and be with my husband on our anniversary. I want to see my husband, who I haven't seen in six months. Six of the longest months of my life. Maybe my marriage to my husband wasn't great, maybe it was struggling, but I love that man more than anything. Stop telling your son what to do and let him start living his own life so I can start living mine."

"We do not tell our son who to date, or how to live his life. He is a very independent man. You would be lucky to be with our son. Come on Christopher." Rebecca says coldly grabbing her purse and storms out of the apartment, her husband following her.

I watch as the door is slammed shut and I feel a cold hard slap against my face. "What the hell is your problem?!" Alex's face is turning red and he is glaring at me. He's so mad. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I want my life back!I'm tired of you hurting me. I won't have my life back unless your stupid parents let you date whom ever, or at least hate me." He punches my face making me fall back.

"You want to go home? You want to see your pathetic husband? Fine. I'll let you go home if you can find your way there." What does that mean? He grabs my neck and squeezes it really hard. I can't breathe."You're going to be sorry for what happened tonight. I won't kill your husband because I want you to be sorry not your husband, who probably doesn't care about you." He throws me onto the glass table and I knock over everything. I try to stand up but before I can he kicks my stomach and kicks me over. "You sorry yet? You want to apologize to my parents? You need to start minding your own business." He kicks me again.

"Stop." I whisper through my tears. "Please." I feel like I can't breathe.

"Stop, you want me to stop?" He grabs my hair pulling me up and stares at my teary eyes. "You want me to stop?" Maybe if I say no he'll keep hurting me and eventually the pain will go away, maybe I should just give up. I'll never see Chandler, and either way it will never be the same. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. I'm a good person, I just wanted a normal life. Kids, a happy marriage, a good job. I've never done anything so horrible to deserve this. "Answer me!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please please review. I really hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes." I whisper and continue to cry. I can't give up. I need to at least see Chandler one last time.

He wraps an arm around my waist and lets go of my hair. He kisses me hard on the mouth and I try to push him away but I can't. I don't think I can move. "You like that?" He smiles.

"Please stop." I cry.

He kisses me one more time and I try to squirm away but I can't. He's walking as he holds me, I can't cheat on Chandler. I can't have sex with this guy. I'm trying so hard to get out of his grasp but I can't. What's wrong with me? Do I not love Chandler enough? I cry even more as he pushes me up against a wall and kisses me. I can't let him do this. I can't, I have to stop this! I am trying so hard to push him away, but I'm too weak. I can feel his hand on my leg and he is slowly running his hands up my dress. I have to do this for Chandler. With ever ounce of energy I have I manage to push him away making him fall onto the ground. My body hurts so much, but I have to make it to that door. I have to get out of here. I start running towards the door but he grabs the heel of my pump and I slide out of it, taking off the other heel and throwing it at his head. "AHHH!" He screams touching his head. I continue to run towards the door, "GET BACK HERE!" He yells slowly getting up. I reach the door and turn the door knob. I run out into the luxurious hall, and look around. Where's the exit? There's an elevator all the way at the other side of the hall. I look to the other side of me and see some stairs. I run towards the stairs and run down when I feel something hard hitting my head making me lose balance and fall down the stairs. He threw my heel at me. I hit my head really hard on a rail and I can feel the blood on my head. "Come here!" Alex screams.

"No." I whisper. I need to get up. I need to get up now. I grab onto the rail and try to pull myself up when I feel another hard object strike my head. It's my other shoe. "Come on Monica." I say to myself.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Alex grabs my arm and pushes me up against the rail. "Look down. You've got a long ways to go honey. Six more of these." I look down and see more stairs.

I need to get away, come on! I'm strong, I'm tough I can do this! I try to push him away again but I can't. I don't think I can, but I have to. "HELP!" I manage to scream. Yes I need to get other people to help me. "HELP!"

Alex laughs. "Nobody is going to help. Nobody takes the stairs and nobody cares." He laughs some more and punches my face. "You should really stop crying, you're ruining your make up." He squeezes my arm with a lot of force. "You can go home." He smiles and throws me down the stairs. I hit the bottom of the flight of stairs, and lay there crying because I don't have the energy to get up. I am in so much pain, I honestly never thought I could ever be in this much pain. Is he gone? Is he gonna leave me alone? I think he's gone. I think he's done hurting me. Ok it's time to get up.He said six more flights to go? Ok well now I only have five and I can go home. I slowly try to sit up and immediately feel a hard kick in my side. "You can go home when I say you can go home." He laughs and kicks me some more. I can't take this. I can't do this. I can't breathe...

* * *

I'm freezing, I'm wet, I can't move. I feel a breeze which makes me even colder. I've never felt this much pain. I can't move. Where am I? I think I'm outside. I slightly open my eyes because I can't open them anymore, it literally hurts to open my eyes. It's all a blur, I still can't make out where I am, but without a doubt I am outside laying on the ground. I can feel little rocks under me but don't have the energy or power to get up. I hear voices, they are getting closer. "I'm fine, I just.." There's a pause, it was a man's voice. "What's that?" 

"What?" Another man said.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounded like someone crying."

"Oh, I hear it."

Who's crying? I don't hear... I'm crying. I need to stop because I don't need to bring attention to myself. I don't need to get hurt anymore, but I can't stop crying. My crying is uncontrollable, maybe that's why I didn't know I was crying? Or maybe it was the fact that I am in so much pain I can't feel it?

"Dude don't go over there. It's dark, you're going to get hurt."

"Why shouldn't I go over there?"

"Because you don't know who or what it is."

I can hear the person coming towards me. "It's a woman."

"Really? Well then I'm coming."

"Excuse me, are you ok? Oh man she looks really beat up."

"Dude she's probably homeless. Maybe we should just go."

"No this woman's hurt we can't just leave. It doesn't matter if she's homeless or not we have to help her."

"Fine I'll call for help."

I feel something on my body, and I'm beginning to feel a tad bit warmer, but not much. "Can you move?" I can't answer, but I can't stop crying either. "Miss, we're going to get you some help ok?"

"Ok, they said that they'll be here in a few minutes."

"You'll be fine." I hear the man say. I slightly open my eyes, but it's still a blur. I blink a few times and see the man, "Oh my god.."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter please review it!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so cold right now. My eyes slowly flutter open and I let the surroundings sink it. I'm in the hospital hooked up to machines. I'm alone. I don't remember what happened. Why I'm here, how I got here.. that all seems blurry. The last thing I remembered was being cold outside. I don't think I've ever felt as horrible as I feel now. My head hurts, my body aches, I'm tired but I can't sleep. I'm lying here looking around the room. It's sort of scary. I've never really been in a hospital. I mean I have.. I've just never been the person in the hospital bed. It's weird. I'm alone. I hate being alone. I've been alone for so long and I just.. I need someone. I need my husband. I want Chandler. I want my friends and family. I'm tired of being alone. I hate Alex. I hate him for taking me away from my home, my friends, my family, my life. I hate him for everything he's done to me. For all the bruises he has caused, physically and emotionally. I hate him, but this is my fault. Tears fill my eyes. This is my fault. It's my fault I'm here. I decided to go to New York. I decided to be selfish and see my friends when I should have been with my husband. The tears fall down my cheeks and I can't stop them as much as I want to. I hate myself. I did this to myself. I need to accept that, and stop blaming Alex. I knew I hurt Chandler when I told him I was going to New York. I deserved everything that has happened. Probably more. Karma. The door slowly opens and I turn away. I don't want to know who it is. With my luck it's probably Alex. I close my eyes. I feel a gentle touch on my cheek and a kiss on my forehead which forces my eyes to open. I turn my head and meet the face I've been waiting for. The face that has kept me going this entire time. That face. I love that face, I miss that face. A small smile spreads across my face. "It's you." I whisper.

"It's me?" He gives out a small smile. "It's you." A huge smile spreads across his face and he sets a paper cup onto the stand beside me and pulls up a chair. He takes my hand and kisses it. He is staring at me. He isn't saying anything. Maybe I should say something, but what do I say? Oh my god I don't know what to say to him. I've had 6 months to think about what I wanted to say to Chandler when I saw him again. What do I say? What if he hates me? Maybe he's working up the courage to say he's in love with someone else and wants to get a divorce but he hasn't been able to do that cause he couldn't find me. I watch tears fill his eyes. He kisses my hand again. Ok this is killing me he needs to say something. He has to. The tears spill out of his eyes and rolls down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" My voice is scratched and feels weird.

He shakes his head more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just.. never thought I'd see you again. I was just taking in those beautiful eyes. Those eyes I've missed so much. And your beautiful face.." He says kissing my hand once again. I love that. I love his kisses. "God... how much I missed that beautiful face."

"I never thought I'd see you again." I smile and now I'm crying. Great.

"I missed you so much. So much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry, I love you so much. You are everything to me and I'm so sorry." More tears are spilling out of his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. What is he sorry for? He didn't do anything. This is my fault.

"Why are you sorry? I'm sorry. It's my fault. Not yours." I can barely say. I deserved everything I got.

"No. No! This is my fault! If I was a better husband, if I had gone with you, if I listened to you, you wouldn't be here! This is my fault. I just.." He began to cry even more. He let go of my hand and covered his face. I've never seen him like this, I've seen him cry but never like this. "I'm the worst husband." He whispered.

"You're an amazing husband, and trust me this is not your fault. It's mine." How can he blame himself for this? How can he say that? He had nothing to do with this. It was my fault. "Please don't blame yourself for this."

"What happened? Who did this? Cause I will kill whoever did this to..." I can see him getting mad, really mad. I've never seen these emotions from him before.

"Lets not talk about this now." I force a smile and take his hand. "I'm just happy to see you."

He wipes the tears from his eyes and looks back up at me. "I'm incredibly happy to see you." He laughed getting up to kiss my forehead. "I love you so much. How do you feel? The doctor said it looked bad." He says stroking my face with his finger.

"I feel better now that you're here." I smile. I missed him so much. I'm so happy he's here. I just want to grab his face and kiss him, but I won't, I'll wait for him to kiss me.

"That beautiful smile." He smiles back. We don't say anything for a while, we just smile and stare at each other. He has gotten so cute. "Happy anniversary... or belated anniversary I should say." He gives out a small laugh.

"You remembered." He remembered! I knew he would.

"I could never forget our anniversary." He smiles lightly stroking my cheeks as he stares into my eyes. I give him a look. "Except for that one.." He leans in just a bit like he's going to kiss me, but then he stops, and leans back and kisses my hand instead. "I'll never forget another anniversary again. I got you a present.. it's at home though."

"You bought me a present?" He is too amazing.

He nods. "I wanted to make sure that you knew that I still love you even if you weren't here. I still thought of you." He kissed my hand again and tears began swelling in his eyes again.

"What's wrong?" I ask touching his soft face.

"I just... I just can't understand how anyone could hurt someone so beautiful. I don't understand how anyone could hurt you. When I saw you last night just laying there on the ground..." He put his hands over his face and continued crying.

"Honey..." I say stroking his arm.

"I didn't know it was you. I didn't know it was you until you opened your eyes. You opened your eyes for a couple of seconds before passing out. I was so scared. When I saw your eyes... I knew it was you. I knew those were your eyes. I couldn't doubt it for a single second. When you closed your eyes I thought I lost you forever." He found me? I don't understand.

I wiped the tears off his cheeks. "What do you mean? Did you find me?"

"Joey, and Ross took me out because they thought I was acting weird all day, and of course I was! It was our anniversary and you were still missing and I tried so hard to find you and I missed you so much. We went to a movie and Ross had to go because Emma was sick, so it was just Joey and I, and after the movie we were walking home and I heard someone crying and I went over to see what it was and it was a woman." He begins to choke up and I take his hand and kiss it. He's amazing. I am now crying with him. "Joey wanted to leave because he thought you were a homeless woman, but I just couldn't leave. I couldn't leave that hurt woman there. I just wanted to make sure she was fine before I left. I mean I thought if you were lying on the street somewhere I know I would want someone to help you. And I just knew I couldn't leave. Joey called for help and I stayed there with you and you opened your eyes... and I just couldn't believe it. What if I listened to Joey and left you? I'd still be looking for you. I'm glad I sort of got to see you on our anniversary." He smiles at me and wipes the tears from his eyes. He found me. Chandler is so amazing. I think I love him more than I have ever loved him. "When I came in and saw you were awake I just.. I wanted to wrap you in my arms and tell you how much I love you, but I really didn't want to hurt you because the doctor said you'd be in a lot of pain." Doctor was certainly right about that. But I'd live through the pain if I could be wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you so much." I touch his face and I just have to kiss him. I want to kiss him. I have to. I slowly lean forward but stop and gasp.

"What's wrong?" He says alerted.

"I want to kiss you. It just hurts to lean in."

"You want to kiss me?"

I nod my head and smile. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me and that's why he stopped himself from kissing me earlier. Maybe my face is just hideous. It's probably all of these tubes... and I probably have awful looking cuts and bruises on my face. "I really do."

"Me too. I just wasn't sure if you were ready... or wanted to for that matter." He smiles and slowly leans in. Our lips meet, his lips are so soft, I completely forgot how amazingly soft they are. Our little kiss turns into a long passionate kiss. The kiss I've been waiting for.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I promise the next chapter wont' take forever.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sitting outside on the balcony looking out at the beautiful city. I've missed this city. It's so beautiful at night. I wipe away the tears dripping down my cheeks. I've been out here for awhile thinking. Thinking about everything. How I really don't deserve Chandler, his love, or anyone else's for that matter. Apparently during Chandler's business trip to California he was one of three people who actually showed up. He was promoted, given a raise and moved back to New York. This apartment is so beautiful. It's big and has a beautiful kitchen. Everything is so sophisticated and neat. Earlier tonight, after I got of out of the hospital, Ross and Rachel threw me a party at the apartment Chandler and I used to live in. They kept it the same. Apparently a lot of people care about me. I saw so many people. I mean I saw people who I didn't think I'd ever see again. And by that I meant ex boyfriends. Pete Becker and Richard Burke. Pete and Richard of all people. My parents were there, my mom was actually really sweet to me. My friends and family, everyone. But there was only one person in that room I wanted to be with, and that was the guy standing by my side, holding my hand, the entire night. He is so amazing. I did love seeing everyone though, it was really sweet. I don't understand how Chandler can love me. I'm the most selfish person in the world and he still loves me. I left him alone on Christmas. The time when you should be with friends and family. I should've been with my husband, but I was selfish and left him alone on Christmas. I wanted to see my family and friends, and didn't even think about him missing them too. I don't understand why he's not mad, or why he doesn't hate me. I wipe away some more tears dripping down my cheeks. I hear the sliding door open which makes me jump. "Hey, I didn't know you were out here." Chandler says with a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep." He's so cute. He's wearing a plain white tee shirt, with sweat pants. His hair is a mess, but he's just adorable.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This is your home too. " I look down at the cigarette and lighter in his hand. He still smokes. I'm not going to let that bother me anymore. Because smoker or not I still love him. "You ok?" He asks sitting down at the end of the lounge chair I'm sitting on. I nod my head and force a smile. "You're crying." He says getting closer as he sets his cigarette and lighter on the floor. "Honey what's wrong?" He asks wiping the tears away from my face with his fingers.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to see you." I take his big hands and kiss them.

"Mon, why are you upset?"

"I'm not. I'm just happy to be home." Which is true. It's so great to not be hooked up to all of those machines.

"Ok." He kisses my cheek and I know that he knows that I'm lying. "Do you want me to go inside?"

"No." I smile and shake my head. "Stay, it's beautiful tonight."

"Yea it is." He smiles at me and kisses me. I move over on the lounge chair to give him room to sit by me. He wraps his strong arms around me and we just sit there looking at the city. That is another thing that has changed, Chandler's been going to the gym.

"Have fun at the party?" I ask playing with his fingers.

"Having fun whenever I'm with you." Chandler smiles and kisses the side of my head.

"Everybody was so sweet."

"They all love you. Nobody gave up on looking for you while you were missing. I mean everyone in that room helped look for you. Everyone has been so supportive. Pete offered a lot of money to anyone who could find you."

"I guess they would be writing that check to you." I turn and smile at him.

"I don't need the money, I just need you."

I smile even bigger. "So what are you doing out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. I come out here a lot in the middle of the night to think."

I laugh and give him a look. "You mean smoke."

"And that." He smiles.

"You know.. you can smoke if you want."

"What?"

"Yea, I know that's why you came out here, and I'm not going to let that bother me anymore. I'll love you either way."

He smiles and kisses my head. "You're amazing. I love you." He smiles and kisses my lips. He gets up and picks up the cigarette and lighter. I wish I would've waited to say that. It was nice and romantic and now his smoke is just going to ruin it. I watch him stand over the rail. He turns a little so I can see him. I smile at him and he smiles back. He drops the cigarette and lighter and climbs back onto the chair. "I love you." He kisses me.

"Chandler, what did you just do?"

"I quit smoking."

"What?" I smile. He's going to smoke when I go back to sleep.

"Yea. No more. I know you hate it, it's not worth it. I'm quitting, your happiness is all I want now. And smoking you don't like so I'm done. It's a waste of time. I mean I'd rather be with you than a cigarette."

I'm crying again! What is wrong with me. "I love you." I smile and pull him in for a long passionate kiss. As we pull away I begin to sob.

"Babe what's wrong?" Chandler asks pulling me into a big hug. "Honey it's ok. Shh.." He says rubbing my back. "It's ok." He kisses my hair and holds me tighter.

"I don't deserve you." I mumble into his shirt.

He lightly pushes me up and looks into my teary eyes. "What?"

"Why do you love me? Why do you still love me even though I hurt you? How can you love me?"

"How can I not love you? You didn't hurt me in anyway."

"I left! I was going to let you go to California alone on Christmas! I left you alone on Christmas! Why don't you hate me? I'm the most selfish person ever. What kind of wife does that? I should've gone with you to California. If I did, none of this would've happened. We would be happy, and I wouldn't have missed everything. If I only I was more patient! I hate myself, I'm so awful. I... I'm a horrible wife." Tears are rapidly rolling down my cheeks.

"No. No you're the most amazing person. Not an ounce of horrible in you babe. You want to know what kind of wife you are? You're the wife who dropped her entire life to move with her husband to a completely different state, the wife who gave up an amazing job opportunity to be with her husband, the wife who stood by her husband through everything, supported, and loved him. The wife who showed her husband nothing but love and respect even if he was the biggest jerk in the world. You're simply amazing. The most amazing person I know. I shouldn't have been mad at you for going to New York. I mean you hadn't seen your friends and family in a long time because of me, and I should've understood that. I should've been with you. I was stupid. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"I love you so much." I whisper. "You don't even know Chandler." I really don't deserve this amazing man.

He pulls me back into his arms and whispers, "Baby I know."

I pull away and look into his eyes. "You're the most amazing man."

"Nobody is as amazing as you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss. Our kiss begins to heat up and he moves the kissing down to my neck. I run my fingers through his hair as I feel his lips on my neck. I feel his hands moving down my back, but he stops. I look into his eyes and he has stopped kissing me. "What's wrong?"

"I just... do you want to do this?"

I smile and kiss him. "I've been waiting a long time for this." I laugh. "Besides we're on a balcony, you've always wanted to do it on a balcony."

He smiles and kisses me. "Yea, but I want to make sure that you're ok with it."

"I'm more than ok with it."

He smiles and kisses me again. "Is your leg going to be ok?"

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and kiss him. "I love you."

He smiles back at me and kisses me. "I love you more." He whispers and continues kissing me.

----------------------

I'm awaken by the sound of a very loud bird. Why am I hearing a very loud bird? What is it doing in my room? I slowly open my eyes. I'm outside... why... I look beside me and find Chandler smiling at me. "Morning beautiful." He smiles and kisses me. Oh yes.. I remember. One of the most amazing nights happened last night. Mmmhmm... amazing. One of our higher ranking nights I should think.

"Morning." I smile and touch his face.

He kisses me again. "Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was." I giggle. Boy was it amazing. We definitely need to do that again.

"I told you sex on the balcony would be fun." He says wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Yea well.. I think we need to listen to you more often."

"I agree." He smiles and buries his head into my hair. I will never forget this feeling. "So are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." I kiss his cheek sweetly. I play with his hair for a while. "You know that I love you right."

"Yes, I do." He smiles and plants a kiss on my cheek. "And you know that I love you more than anything right?"

"I don't know... I mean it's not like you ever say it or anything." I smile joking. I don't move and wait for him to say something funny and sarcastic but he doesn't... maybe he didn't know I was joking. "I was... just kidding."

"I know that." He smiles and holds me tighter. "I love you."

"I love you." I smile and kiss his bare arm. "I could stay here forever."

"Me too. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you."

I look up at him again and kiss him passionately.

"What was that?"

"Just wanted to let you know I love you."

He smiled and kissed my passionately. "I love you."

"Good." I smile and lay my head on his chest.

"Monica..."

"Yea?" I say closing my eyes.

"Promise me that if anything bothers you, you'll tell me. You scared me last night."

"Oh?"

"Yea, honey you know that none of this was your fault right?"

I look up at him and force a smile. "Sure." I climb out of the chair. "Come on, we have to get ready for breakfast."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay lots of stuff going on this summer. I know this chapter was super long though. Hope you liked this. Please review! 


End file.
